superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number 4F02 Credits (1996)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producers George Meyer Mike Scully Steve Tompkins Supervising Producers Jonathan Lou Collier Ken Keeler Producers David S. Cohen Richard Appel Consulting Producers Ian Maxtone-Graham David Mirkin Consultant John Swartzwelder Co-Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Produced by J. Michael Mendel Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Denise Sirkot Written by Ken Keeler Dan Greany David S. Cohen Directed by Mike B. Anderson Executive Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Phil Hartman Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Donick Gary Story Editors Dan Greaney Ned Goldreyer Ron Hauge Associate Producers Alison Elliott Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Conducted by Alf Clausen Songs Written by Robert Haimer Bill Mumy James Sanderson Orchestrations Alf Clausen Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Lee Harting Animation Production Manager for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Post Production Coordinators Dominique Braud Ping Warner Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Terry Greene Norman MacLeod Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Rusty Smith Boris Orloff Production Coordinator Felica Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Bob Hile Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Claudia de la Roca Assistant to Mr. Mirkins Jane Yamashita Assistant to Messrs. Oakley & Weinstein Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Felica Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins N. Vyolet Diaz Sherry Falk Debra Jackson Amir Meszaros Jeffrey Poliquin Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Post Production Assistants Richard Chung Alexander Duke Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang Myung Nam Assistant Directors Adam Kuhlman Michael Marcantel Storyboard Mike B. Anderson Adam Kuhlman Christian Roman Character Design Supervisor Scott Alberts Character Design Joseph Wack Matt Greoning Sam Simon Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Maria Mariotti-Wilder Prop Design Kevin M. Anderson Jefferson R. Weekly Character Layout Artists Shaun Cashman Chris Clements Mark Ervin Andi Klein Lance Kramer Greg Lovell Istvan Majoros Steve Mealue James O'Brien Eric Stefani Background Layout Supervisor Debbie A. Silver Background Layout Artist John Berman Animation Checking Supervisor Younghee Higa Animation Checker Youngmee Thom Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Syd Kato Amy Klees-Rychlich Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera Patrick Buchanan Additional Animation Timing Neil Affleck Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Animation Associate Producer Anne Luiting Animation Production Supervisors Martin Alvarez Tony Garcia Animation Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Production Associates Jason Manzatt Reid Kramer Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistants Jason Biokowsko Jeff Curtis Elizabeth Hernandez Eric Loudon Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #4F20 COPYRIGHT ©1996 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:Halloween Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Gracie Films Category:Film Roman